Pinocchio
Pinocchio is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest star Jakob Davies, and is the Enchanted Forest alias of August Booth. Pinocchio is based on a character of the same name from the children's story, Pinocchio. History One day, Pinocchio and his father are among the crowd in the village as the Evil Queen actively searches for Snow White. The Queen threatens the people for information on her enemy's whereabouts, but the crowd remains silent. Geppetto confronts the Evil Queen by saying they are good people and don't deserve to suffer, to which she exposes a prisoner of hers, that will face execution only for being loyal to Snow White. During a clock repair lesson, Pinocchio mischievously ties up Jiminy so he is stuck in it. Only when the Blue Fairy arrives, Pinocchio, out of fear of turning back into wood, quickly apologizes for his actions. Nonetheless, she did not arrive to punish him, and instead asks Geppetto to build a wardrobe from the last enchanted tree, which can ward off the Evil Queen's curse. After they find the tree, she tells him that only two people may go through the portal to another land. Due to a prophecy pegging Snow White's unborn child as the savior who will break the curse in twenty-eight years, both mother and daughter must leave together. Worried about his son, Geppetto agrees to make the wardrobe, but only if Pinocchio is one of the two who will be saved. Left little choice, the Blue Fairy agrees. In front of the war council, father and son are present as the Blue Fairy lies to Snow White and Prince Charming about the wardrobe only being able to save one person. Soon, Pinocchio and Geppetto finish carving the wardrobe on the day the curse arrives. Coincidentally, Snow White gives birth early, although she was supposed to go into the wardrobe while still pregnant. The Blue Fairy, believing the child must have someone to watch over her as she grows up, pleads for Geppetto let Snow White and her daughter leave together. After the Blue Fairy leaves, Geppetto ignores her request and places Pinocchio in the wardrobe. As they part, he makes his son promise to take care of the baby. Landing in world, Pinocchio is startled by a passing airplane and then attempts to go back into the tree, which promptly ejects him. Suddenly, Snow White's baby arrives through the tree. Remembering his promise to Geppetto, Pinocchio brings her into a diner across the street to seek help. }} }} Pinocchio resumes family life with Marco and one day meets Henry at the park. They get along well; much to Neal's amusement. While Mother Superior is attempting to make a potion to restore lost memories, she takes one of Pinocchio's hairs as one of the ingredients. Succeeding in brewing an elixir, she gives it Leroy to restore Mr. Clark's memories. }} Family ---- Trivia Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. *Pinocchio is mentioned in a newspaper article in "True North"File:109Articles.png and "Family Business". *Pinocchio appears in Henry's storybook in "The Stranger" and "Going Home".File:311Page.png *Pinocchio appears on Marco's flyer in "We Are Both". References es:Pinocho fr:Pinocchio it:Pinocchio pt:Pinóquio sr-el:Pinokio Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters